Phantom Father
by draconis ignitus
Summary: Summary: A few months after D-Stablized, Danielle feels lonely and longs for a family, most importantly a father. But why does Danny always pop up when she thinks about having one? On her way to Amity Park she's attacked by ghost hunters and who else but Danny Phantom would come to her rescue. A new adventure arises as these two learn working together and become a family.
1. The Ghost Girl

**Phantom Father**

**Summary: A few months after D-Stablized, Danielle feels lonely and longs for a family, most importantly a father. But why does Danny always pop up when she thinks about having one? On her way to Amity Park she's attacked by ghost hunters and who else but Danny Phantom would come to her rescue. A new adventure arises as these two learn working together to defeat their rivals, and most of all learning how to be family.**

**Chapter 1: The Ghost Girl**

Danielle was flying to Amity Park with one thing, or rather one person on her mind. Danny Fenton/Phantom the current protector of said city, who fought ghosts on a daily basis while also suffering the trials of a teenager in high school. She was currently passing over buildings and was nearing the park hoping that flying could help her clear her mind on some things.

'I'm tired of living alone, living on the streets and having to steal just so that I can eat. I want a home, a family, a dad, I don't know why but I want a dad. That old fruitloop Vlad was never a father to me yet whenever think about having a dad Danny always pops up into my mind, why would he be on my mind when I want a father…unless, oh my god' "I want Danny to be my dad." Said Danielle as she finally was able to clear her mind on what she wanted.

'I mean I was made from his DNA so biologically he is my father, and the look he gave me when he though I had died, was it not similar to something a father would do for his daughter? Agh this is so confusing, I mean why would he want to take care…of…a…little…hey what is that noise?' "WOAH!" Danielle exclamed as a green blast narrowly missed her.

Danielle looked down and saw what looked to be a bunch of guys in white clothing with black sunglasses 'okay weird' and that also apparently have a bunch of ghost weapons 'uh oh, not good!' She soon saw the Fentons as well also blasting at her. 'Well shi-

**At Sam's House**

The famous trio, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were currently at Sam's mansion watching tv in her room. They were currently watching Grown Ups and were laughing their asses off at the pure hilarity of the movie. Uncharacteristically Sam was also laughing with the guys.

Danny however was a bit off, even though he laughed on the outside, his mind was currently on something important to him. 'Hmm, I haven't heard anything from Danielle ever since she last left after she nearly died. Oh I hope she's okay, grr, I knew I shouldn't have let her go! Wait why am I all of a sudden so interested in Danielle? 'Maybe because she's your clone, and the fact that she's all alone in the world, hmm?' That's the thing she's not just a clone, if she was she'd be my age and male, so if anything she would be like my…daughter. Oh my god, I consider Danielle as my daughter, I mean it makes sense, she was made from my DNA, and I do feel for her as if she was my own.'

"Danny what's wrong? You're usually so energetic when it comes to these movies." Asked Sam as she looked over to Danny's 'thinking face'.

"I'm just worried about Danielle, I mean it's been months since I last heard from her, and now she's all alone in the world fending for herself, I'm just worried about her that's all." Said Danny with a look of anxiety on his face.

"Dude, the way your saying that is as if she was your own daughter." Said Tucker as he just now paid attention to the conversation.

"Well that's the thing Tuck, you see-"

The tv then cut to a news report, usually these happen whenever there is a ghost sighting.

"I'm Lance Thunder, we interrupt your regularly scheduled program, with this news bulletin, a small ghost girl with a strong resemblance to the town ghoul Danny Phantom has been sighted over the park, and is now facing off against the Guys in White and our very own resident ghost hunters the Fentons."

The camera quickly showed Danielle and the hunters facing off, with Danielle dodging and weaving between blasts while firing a few of her own, careful to not seriously harm the hunters.

"DANIELLE!" Yelled Danny as his expression of worry grew to one of anger. He quickly transformed into his alter ego Danny Phantom before going intangible and blasting through the roof. 'If I don't get to her she'll get hurt or worse killed, I almost let her die once, I won't let that happen again!' He thought as he zoomed higher and towards the park.

**Where Danielle was**

'OW! That hurt.' I got a shot that nicked me in the shoulder while firing a couple more ectoblasts at my attackers I didn't noticed that one of them had a net launcher until it was too late.

WHACK!

"Agh!" I screamed as I plummeted towards the ground and landed with a thud. I felt the net shock me with electricity and I cried out in pain. "Please, stop, what did I ever do to you?!" I screamed in agony. "You are nothing but ectoplasmic scum, that must be dealt with with capture, painful experimintation, dissection, and then execution." Said of of the men. "No, please! AGH!" 'I need Danny! I'm about to die without telling him how I want him to be my dad! I can already feel myself slip into unconciousness. So I make one final call of help but not in the way I expected it to be.

"**DADDY, HELP ME!**" I yell out before I finally fall into unconciousness, the last thing I hear is an ear shattering roar of rage before everything went black.

**Back to Danny**

I'm getting closer to Danielle, just as I see her get shot down by a net and get electrocuted, I feel my anger increase, she then yells out one final call before she goes unconciouss.

"**DADDY, HELP ME!**" she screams, I momentarily stop before composing my self and letting out a roar of rage.

**Back to the hunters**

The hunters were dumbfounded this little girl had just cried out for her father. But, ghosts didn't have children! They were just ectoplasmic energy mixed with post human conciousness! They had no means to reproduce or anything of the sort. The hunters quickly shook it off and got two feet closer to the girl before hearing a terrifying roar of rage that rattled the sky and could shake the hearts of the bravest of men.

A black and white blur sped to the ground before impacting causing a shockwave to spread out followed by bright green flames and blue icicles that sprout out of the ground scattering the men. When the flames died out and the icicles collapsed, there at the center, next to the ghost girl was Amity Park's own Danny Phantom. With a look of rage on his face, but it was also his appearance that scared the people. His hands had claws, his hair though still normal ended in fiery wisps, his ears were sharper and pointed, his eyes were like a snake's, pupils that were slits, with one red and one green irises, both looking like the hottest flames of hell, small fangs portruded out of his lips. This was Danny Phantom, and to say he was pissed was an understatement.

"How Dare You!" He growled in a deeper, voice, full of malice and hate. The ground beneath him was cracked from the impact and as he stood his form appeared even more menacingly. "FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!" shouted one of the agents as they peppered him with ectoblasts, smoke rose and he gave the order to stop, thinking they had gained their prize, they were shocked that when the smoke cleared Danny Phantom was still there with an ecto shield surrounding him and Danielle.

"Uh, sir, his power readings are up to 10!" shouted one of the agents very worriedly. "My turn." Said Danny as he dropped the shield and attacked. He went through at amazing speeds, punching and kicking one agent then within two seconds taking out another. The Fentons soon came with their ecto guns charged. "Stop right there spook!" shouted Jack Fenton. Danny Phantom mearly raised up a shield blocking their blasts before sending it at them wrapping them around a pole before making the shield a gooey substance thus binding them to the pole.

The entire time Danny growled as he attacked the GIW before soon none of them were left standing. He walked over to Danielle and ripped the ghost net off of her before carrying her in his arms. Checking her over for injuries before growling one last time at how bad she was.

"Daddy?" She slurred barely half awake. "I'm here sweetheart. Daddy's here just go back to sleep." "Thanks for saving me Daddy." She said before falling asleep again. "Of course Danielle." He said before he gave a green and red eyed glare at the camera. "This is a warning to all ghost hunters and ghosts as well, you can hit me, shoot at me, blow me up and knock me down, but this is my first and final warning and if you don't follow you can expect a world of pain,** STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"**He yelled one last time as the civilians cowered at the powerful ghost before them.

And with that he flew away with his apparent daughter in his arms. To say people were shocked was an understatement. Danny Phantom, town protector and resident ghoul, had a daughter! Even though he looked no older than a teenager! As he got away the goop restraining the Fentons disappeared, rendering them free to think about what had just happened. The GIW had woken up and left to lick their wounds, so to speak.

The only thing that could be said was by Lance Thunder. "Please tell me that we got all that?" "Hell yeah, we are going to be rich!" Said the cameraman.

**Back to Danny**

'Sam's going to be pissed.'

**And so the journey begins. But what trials will the two now recently dubbed father and daughter face in the adventure of happiness. Only time will tell on what they will face and if they succeed.**

**Tell me what you think, reviews are appreciated but please no flames, because really what is the point of them?**

"**Family means that no one gets left behind."-whoever said it **

**Hope you enjoyed**

**By the way Grown Ups 1&2 are hilarious**

**I highly would recommend watching them.**

**-Draconis Ignitus**


	2. Reactions and Surprises

**Phantom Father**

**Sorry for the wait, my internet was down.**

**Chapter 2: Reactions and Surprises**

I carried Danielle as I flew towards my home. I turn invisible as we passed into my room and as I set her on my bed I got a good look at her injuries, she had multiple scrapes and bruises and that were already getting healed but she also had a big gash from when she hit the ground.

I quickly went to the first aid kit in my room 'good thing I learned a couple things from the amount of times Sam patched me up.' I quickly grabbed all the supplies I needed and proceeded in fixing her up. A few minutes later I finished and just in time as she had just woken up and it was the happiest moment of my life seeing her awake and okay.

"Hey." I said. "Hi Danny." She replied looking at me with groggy eyes."What happened to me, how did I end up here?" she asked me. "You were attacked by the GIW and my parents while you were flying over the park. You called out for me and I rescued you, I believe it's going to be on the 5:00 news." I said and I took notice of the look of shock and fear in her eyes. "So does that mena that you heard-"she said with fear in her voice, but this fear was that of rejection, one that I knew_ all too well. "_That I heard everything…yes, and I'm not mad. You called me daddy, and I don't think that was a mistake because the truth is…I've also considered you to be my daughter too." I see her facial reactions, they go from fearful, to relieved, then to shame, shock, and finally happiness.

"You really mean it?" She asks me, not truly believing what she was hearing. "Yes I do Danielle, I want you to be my daughter and I don't want you to be running away again." I say to her, as she finally grasps the reality of the situation she jumps off the bed and into me wrappig her arms around my neck in a bone-crushing hug. " Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She says in happiness.

'Danielle is my daughter though I wouldn't have expected this to happen, I'm wouldn't change it for anything else in the world.'

'Danny is my dad, Danny is my dad, I finally have a dad. I finally have a home.'

**Now let's go a bit back in time.**

**Fenton Works**

"I'm Lance Thunder, we interupt your regularly scheduled program, with this news bulletin, a small ghost girl with a strong resemblance to the town ghoul Danny Phantom has been sighted over the park, and is now facing off against the Guys in White and our very own resident ghost hunters the Fentons."

Jazz was immediately paying attention to what the news reporter was saying. 'To think just a minute ago I was watching Grown Ups only for this to happen.

The camera quickly showed Danielle and the hunters facing off, with Danielle dodging and weaving between blasts while firing a few of her own. 'This girl does look a lot like Danny, oh little brother what have you gotten into now.' She thought in exasperation. 'Please don't tell me that somehow he got switched genders.'

The camera then showed the girl getting shot down by a net and hitting the ground after what seemed to be all hope lost she then cries out one last time. **"DADDY, HELP ME!"** 'Daddy? Did she just cry out for her father?' Jazz's thoughts were soon cut off as she heared a roar of rage that made her jump out of her seat. She then saw a black and white blur zoom into the ground followed by green fire, and icicles coming out of the ground when the dust cleared she then saw Danny who was way beyond pissed.

'Always one for dramatic entrances aren't you…Danny? Is that you?' The camera then zoomed onto Danny who's appearance shocked her. Danny had sharp claws, pointed ears, fangs even, his hair ended in what seemed to be like the ends of an open flame, but his eyes, the pupils like slits and his irises, one was green, the other red, both looked like they were literally set aflame.

She then saw Danny brutally beat up the GIW and binding their parents to a pole with growls and snarls caught by the microphone everynow and then. When it was finally finished Danny ripped the net off of the girl, picked her up in his arms with one last growl, then he faced the camera and said his warning the last few words really catching up to her. **"-STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"**

'WHAT! Augh…' THUD. She landed on the couch before she could hear the rest of the broadcast.

**Cue fancy british narrator voice**

"And that dear audience is how Jasmine Fenton fainted after finding out her little brother had a daughter."

**At the same time else where**

Mr. Lancer had just finished reading another one of his classics and had decided to watch the news, after all it is important to know what is going on in the world.

He turned on the tv and automatically the news played out. 'Strange usually I have to go to the channel, most likely this is another report on ghosts.' Thought Mr. Lancer as he settled down to watch the broadcast.

"I'm Lance Thunder, we interupt your regularly scheduled program, with this news bulletin, a small ghost girl with a strong resemblance to the town ghoul Danny Phantom has been sighted over the park, and is now facing off against the Guys in White and our very own resident ghost hunters the Fentons."

'Quite true, the young child seems to have a very strong resemblance to Phantom. Perhaps, she is family to the young spirit? Or a fangirl who died and became this?' Lancer immediately wished for the former. While Mr. Lancer was fairly neutral when it came to Phantom he strongly believed that perhaps what Phantom was saying was the truth and that he was a hero who made mistakes.

He saw the small girl battle the hunters, the governments GIW who seemed to be a bit too prejudiced when it came to ghosts and the Fentons, who honestly, caused about half of the property damage that happened in the town in his own mind. He saw the girl get hit by the net and crash into the ground.

He felt sorry for the poor girl as she was about to be captured, to have died at such a young age only for her to die again. Then she mustered up the energy to make one final call before she passed out. **"DADDY, HELP ME!" **'Daddy? She has a father, then perhaps she is family to Phantom.' Thought the teacher as he saw the events unfold.

Suddenly an animalistic roar of rage rattled the room that scared Mr. Lancer out of his chair. He saw a black and white blur hit the ground, followed by green fire that expanded before being followed by icicles coming out of the soil it self. All too soon did Lancer see the famous figure of Amity Park: Danny Phantom.

Mr. Lancer cringed at Phantom's tone which up until now was filled with humor and sarcasm. He then saw Phantom brutally and mercilessly take out the hunters and the Fentons themselves with one strike. 'I see the girl is of importance to the young Phantom.'

What happened next shocked Lancer, the camera zoomed in on Phantom showing his physical changes, claws, fangs, pointed ears, his hair was fiery at the ends and his eyes, oh his eyes, burning like the hottest fires of hell itself, one green, one red, both with slits for pupils.

As the fight finished he tore the net of the girl with ease picking her up and growling at her injuries. He faced the camera, and gave out a warning the last few words surprising Mr. Lancer even futher. **"-STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"** 'WHITE FANG, the ghost BOY has a CHILD?!'

"That's right citizens apparently our resident ghost Danny Phantom has a daughter, but with this revelation new questions arise as this shocking revelation shatters the theories of scientists around the world such as who is she? What is her name? What can she do? Will she grow up to be good or evil? And most common of all who is her mother?"

'Who indeed, young Phantoms, who indeed.'

**In another place**

Dash was watching Tv a good movie called Grown Ups (everybody just seems to be watching that movie) when all of a sudden it cut off.

"I'm Lance Thunder, we interupt your regularly scheduled program, with this news bulletin, a small ghost girl with a strong resemblance to the town ghoul Danny Phantom has been sighted over the park, and is now facing off against the Guys in White and our very own resident ghost hunters the Fentons."

'Woah the kid does look like Phantom.'

The camera quickly showed Danielle and the hunters facing off, with Danielle dodging and weaving between blasts while firing a few of her own.

'Uh, go little Phantom?' Thought Dash, confused as to who she was, was she a sister, cousin, friend of Phantom? Or was she a Phan that died and came back as a ghost?

"**DADDY, HELP ME!"** The girl yelled after she was shot out of the sky. What happened next Dash would forever remember, a roar of rage shattered the sky, and a black and white blur hit the ground with green fire and icicles following it, when the smoke cleared Dash saw his hero Phantom rise up from the ground, he cringed at Phantom's voice but cheered when he saw him taking out the GIW and the Fentons. But he was scared at what Phantom looked like.

He had pointed ears and sharp claws, his hair was like fire though it still looked normal. He had fangs and his eyes, god his eyes, they were slits, like that of a snake, and it had one red and one green iris on both eyes, each looking like they could burn you at the mearest glance and he swore he could hear growling and snarling like an attacking animal when he fought the hunters.. When the fight, or should he say beat down finished Phantom took of the net from the girl and picked her up giving one last growl before facing the camera. Phantom then said a warning but his final words comepletely shocked him. **"-STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"**

'Wait, what?'

"That's right citizens apparently our resident ghost Danny Phantom has a daughter, but with this revelation new questions arise as this shocking revelation shatters the theories of scientists around the world such as who is she? What is her name? What can she do? Will she grow up to be good or evil? And most common of all who is her mother?"

'Holy shit, Phantom has a daughter, how is that even possible I mean the guy looks like a teenager and he has like what a twelve year old daughter.'

Dash quickly grabbed his phone sent out a text to his friends before running out the door. "I'm going to see some friends mom!" "Okay dear, be back before your curfew." "Okay mom!" And with that he ran down the street.

**Elsewhere**

Kwan was watching an old Bruce Lee movie (Ha, no grown ups) on tv before it suddenly cut off. "Hey what gives?"

"I'm Lance Thunder, we interrupt your regularly scheduled program, with this news bulletin, a small ghost girl with a strong resemblance to the town ghoul Danny Phantom has been sighted over the park, and is now facing off against the Guys in White and our very own resident ghost hunters the Fentons."

The camera quickly showed Danielle and the hunters facing off, with Danielle dodging and weaving between blasts while firing a few of her own blast as well.

'Woah, cool, I bet she might be Phantom's sister or something like that.' Oh how wrong would he be.

He then saw her get shot out of the sky and right before they could get her she cried out one last time. **"DADDY, HELP ME!"** He then heard a roar of rage that rattled the sky, and his speakers too, before a black and white blur hit the ground followed by green fire and icicles coming of the ground.

Danny Phantom had come, and he was pissed, Kwan cringed at his tone of voice, and the brutality as he dealt with the GIW and as he took out the Fentons in one hit. But Kwan was shocked at what Phantom looked like, he wasn't normal, he had claws, fangs, pointed ears, fiery hair, and red and green eyes that looked like the fires from the hottest furnaces with slits for pupils, he could swear he heard growls and snarls from him as well as he fought the hunters.

When it was all over Danny took the net off the girl and picked her up before giving one final warning the last word being **"-STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"**

'Whaaaaat?'

"That's right citizens apparently our resident ghost Danny Phantom has a daughter, but with this revelation new questions arise as this shocking revelation shatters the theories of scientists around the world such as who is she? What is her name? What can she do? Will she grow up to be good or evil? And most common of all who is her mother?"

Kwan then recieved a text from Dash

"Meet me at the Nasty Burger!"

**Elsewhere**

Star was was flicking through the tv channels just as it came up to a movie she liked, before she could watch it however it cut off into the news. Interested she opted to stay on the channel as usually this only happened when something big happened or if it involved ghosts, due to the nature of the town she decided it was ghosts.

"I'm Lance Thunder, we interrupt your regularly scheduled program, with this news bulletin, a small ghost girl with a strong resemblance to the town ghoul Danny Phantom has been sighted over the park, and is now facing off against the Guys in White and our very own resident ghost hunters the Fentons."

Star watched the girl face off against the hunters up until she was hit by a net and fell down to the ground. Right before they could take her she cried out one last time. **"DADDY, HELP ME!"**

'Wait, daddy?' Star thought but before she could continue she heard a terrifying roar that shook her house. "Star, what was that?" Her parents asked as they barged into her room. Star just stared blankly as she pointed at the screen. What the family saw shocked them all, a black and white blur hit the ground followed by green fire and icicles. When the dust settled they saw Danny Phantom who proceeded to brutally demolish the hunters, even taking out the Fentons with one shot.

His appearance scared the hell out of them. Danny Phantom had fangs, pointed ears, claws, fiery hair, and eyes that were green and red, both of looked like they could burn through your soul, his pupils where slitted and they could hear growls and snarls coming out of them as he attacked.

When the carnage had ended, fortunately no one had died, he picked up the girl after ripping off the net giving one last growl as he looked at her injuries. He turned towards the camera, his unnerving stare sending shivers down the spines of the watchers as he gave the warning, the last words completely surprising them. **"-STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"**

"WHAT!" shouted the family.

"That's right citizens apparently our resident ghost Danny Phantom has a daughter, but with this revelation new questions arise as this shocking revelation shatters the theories of scientists around the world such as who is she? What is her name? What can she do? Will she grow up to be good or evil? And most common of all who is her mother?"

'Yeah who is her mother and…oh wait…Paulina is not going to like this and what was is that one of the hunters said? Something about power levels and 10?'

**Next**

Paulina was in her room, on her bed, daydreaming of her ghost boy admitting his feelings for her and carrying her away. Her tv suddenly turned on, automatically activating whenever the ghost boy came up on the news, courtesy of bribery, and a certain technogeek. Truthfully, the only time she watched the news was when her beloved ghost boy was on tv, which now seemed to be almost daily.

"I'm Lance Thunder, we interrupt your regularly scheduled program, with this news bulletin, a small ghost girl with a strong resemblance to the town ghoul Danny Phantom has been sighted over the park, and is now facing off against the Guys in White and our very own resident ghost hunters the Fentons."

'A ghost girl? Maybe she's his sister, I never thought about the ghost boy having a family, I wonder if he has parents, if he does I hope they're not weird or worse freaks. **"DADDY, HELP ME!" **'I wonder who her parents are?' I then heard a roar of rage that rattled the speakers and cause me to yelp in surprise. My father busted through the door, but when he saw where the roar had come from he sat down next to me and watched what happened.

We watched a black and white blur hit the ground and it was followed by green fire and ice coming out of the ground. When the dust cleared "*sigh*, the ghost boy." 'He's come to help the girl, maybe she's his sister, and the father couldn't come.' She saw him valiently take out the hunters but when the camera zoomed in she was scared of the ghost boy.

Claws, fangs, pointed ears, he looked like a monster, his fiery hair waved over his eyes, but his eyes, one red, one green, both looked like they could make anyone bust into flame! He is growls, and snarls, could clearly be heard out of the Her father on the other hand, 'this is my little girl's crush, is that how he is when he's angry, ay caramba.' We watched him rip the net off of girl and pick her up growling at her condition. He faced the camera, it scared me but it also made me love him more.

He said something, I don't care I just love his voice and **"-STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" **(**A/N** **Cue Record Scratch**) 'WHAAAAT?! SHE'S HIS DAUGHTER!' 'Oh this isn't good, and now Paulina's gonna have one of her fits.' Paulina's father slowly backs away and closes the door. He turns around and with his fingers he counts, 3…2…1…he puts his hands over his ears as he hears Paulina's screech of anger and sadness. "*Sigh* Here we go."

'She's his daughter! But how, he loves me! ONLY ME! Wait but that means, some whore of a woman screwed him and gave him that girl, that means that if we ever get together I would have to take care of her, and how could I take care of something that isn't mine! Oh if I ever find out who gave him that daughter I will destroy her.'

"That's right citizens apparently our resident ghost Danny Phantom has a daughter, but with this revelation new questions arise as this shocking revelation shatters the theories of scientists around the world such as who is she? What is her name? What can she do? Will she grow up to be good or evil? And most common of all who is her mother?"

**Elsewhere**

Vlad Masters had just watched the report. 'Alright, so I made good with Daniel, how am I supposed to tell Danielle that I've changed for the better. Oh dear, I do hope Daniel can help me when she tries to maul me and perhaps, I can fix the relationship between us.'

"**-STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER" **'Well this certainly make things interesting.'

"That's right citizens apparently our resident ghost Danny Phantom has a daughter, but with this revelation new questions arise as this shocking revelation shatters the theories of scientists around the world such as who is she? What is her name? What can she do? Will she grow up to be good or evil? And most common of all who is her mother?"

'Oh dear, and that's another thing I should probably tell those two about, mostly that she isn't completely Daniel's. Butter biscuits, they're going to fully kill me…all three of them."

**So I made Vlad good, I just really don't like how they finish him off as a villan when he's a good guy in TUE, I wanted to expirement and more will be explained within the next couple of chapters. Review please and until next time.**

**I don't know if you noticed it but Star noticed something the others didn't, the hunter talking about Danny's power level, I see her as smart and pretty...a deadly combination, but I'm just babbling.**

**Next chapter will have surprises, as well as a couple meetings.**

**Responses to reviews**

**jim89-all will be answered in due time**

**Austriagirl-es ist okay**

**LunaBlackWolf- Yes, I know it sounds like those stories, they actually inspired me to write this, but this will be different, proof of that goes in the last few lines. But I definitely have some ideas that I want to implement in this story.**

**The Unknown Shinigami-I see Daniel's rage being the key to unleashing his inner beast, which is Dan, only when truly enraged will he come out.**

**Inviso-Al-You'll see soon enough and thanks for figuring it out.**

**TheStoryMaster1000-Hey you did the same thing, but I can guarantee you that there will be originality in this story.**

**Guest-what?**

**Thanks for reviewing until next time**

**-Draconis Ignitus**


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed **

**And now we go on with the story**

**Vlad's Mansion**

Vladimir Masters was known as someone who could be cold, cunning, deadly in the business world. A man who would show almost no fear…except for now, as he would have to face the wrath of Daniel, Danielle, and the the rest of the family.

'Perhaps earlier I should've realized how this could've gone…oh dear, I just hope Daniel can calm Danielle enough so that I can explain.'

Vlad then left his mansion and prepared to go to Amity Park to visit the one he could consider his son.

**Fenton Works**

Maddie was irritated, almost every single one of her and Jack's theories on ghosts was completely destroyed by the ghost boy…Danny Phantom.

"This defies all logic, ghosts can't reproduce, they don't have the means or the capacity to be capable of such a thing." She said to her husband Jack, who equally was baffled by today's events.

"You can't deny it though Maddie, she looks too much like him to be a sibling, and she called out for her father, and he came immediately afterwards." He replied back.

"I know it's just that in the span of 10 minutes, multiple theories have been shattered. Danny Phantom clearly showed signs of emotion, fear, rage (though all ghosts feel that), protective ness, love, most likely they will have others, even mercy! Plus our theory on ghosts not being able to reproduce, and did you hear what that GIW hunter said before he attacked? Level 10! His power level was 10! Just 2 weeks ago it was at 9.5! The ghost king himself was at 12! This means that Phantom is getting more powerful, and if it continues, he'll be unstoppable if he goes on a rampage." She ranted her head aching from all that she'd been doing that day. " I mean come on! He took us out in one shot, ONE SHOT!, granted he was merciful, he only used a shield on us and did some kind of goop that connected us to a light pole. The other hunters, I wonder if even when he was angry, was he still holding back."

"I know Maddie, I was there too, but you must understand that the answers in science most of the time are learned from mistakes." Jack said to his wife.

"How is it that one moment your such a lovable goofball, and the next you give out some very wise advice?" Maddie asked Jack.

"I'm just like that…now let's have some fudge!" Jack said with enthusiasm as he ran towards the kitchen.

"And we're back to the lovable goofball." Maddie said as she stood up and followed her husband to the kitchen. (1)

**Sam's House **

Danny, after deaming Danielle, good enough to fly, had flown into the room with her in toe, they quickly saw Sam and Tucker, watching the movie, waiting for Danny to return to explain things.

A silent agreement was placed upon them as they slowly approached them. Danny went to Tucker, and Dani went to Sam. Then all hell broke loose. Danny quickly grabbed Tucker and started screaming, causing Tucker to scream high pitched as well. (Picture it like the video of the fat guy getting scared by the scary maze game) while Dani popped up right in front of Sam who was laughing scaring her as well.

When the four stopped screaming, Danny and Dani, were rolling on the floor, laughing at their prank.

"Why would you do that to me?! I almost pissed my pants!" said Tucker, who's heart was pounding so hard, Tucker thought it would burst.

"Mother******! I am going to kill you Danny!" Yelled Sam in rage.

"Which one?" said the two Phantoms, still giggling from their scare prank.

"The stupid one (hey!) Danny, prepare to die." She said in the most menacing voice possible, it chilled him to his core, and Danny has an ice core! She tackled Danny, who started yelling in pain, while also laughing, as Sam repeatedly punched him.

"Wait Sam, haha, it was just a prank, ow, oh come on. Aha!" Danny said as he managed to flip them over and started tickling Sam on her sides.

"Hahaha…Danny, stop…haha…stop…it…tickles!" She managed to say between laughs, Danny finally stopped, letting her catch her breath and moved away. He lunged forward causing her to 'eep' before going back and laughing again.

"Screw you Danny, now explain why is it that on the 5 o'clock news, you come in looking like Dan and say you have a daughter." She said, Danny immediately paled at what she said.

"What did you say? I looked like who?" Said Danny, in fear of what had he done, he didn't remember much about what happened, just a fight and saving Danielle, that was it.

"You looked like Dan dude, but a bit different. Check it out." Said Tucker as he handed his PDA to Danny. Danny played the video, he got angry at seeing Danielle in trouble, but he knew that she was safe he was scared by the roar of rage that he heard. 'Was that me?' He then continued watching the video, his appearance shocked him! 'My god, I look close to Dan.' He was scared by the brutality of him taking out the GIW but was relieved that he didn't harm his parents. "I did all that?" "Yeah, you did, don't you remember?" "No, I don't and that's what scares me." "On the bright side that was one of the best entrances you've ever made." "Tucker…only you would say that." "Sam…he's right." "Yeah, it was an awesome entrance.'

The conversation continued a bit before Danielle asked a question. "Dad, who's Dan?" The trio tensed up, Danielle then asked "Did I say something wrong?" "No Danielle, it's just that, that story is a hard one to say. You see he's from the future, a ghost who had everything taken away from him and when an effort to take away the pain from him failed, he became evil, and in 10 years he destroyed the world. I was able to defeat him, and seal him up in the thermos. He's locked up for good. He won't hurt anybody ever again. I made sure of that." He said to her, sadness and determination laced in his voice.

_Ring Ring_

Danny took out his phone and answered.

"Hello?...oh, hey, you saw the news?...What can I say, I consider her like that…oh don't give me that…wait he's there, well this will be interesting…yes I consider her as a daughter…what did you faint…you did, didn't you, that's priceless…alright I'll meet you at home…bye Spazz (I'm not a Spazz!)…alright jeesh, bye Jazz."

He ended the call, and montioned for Danielle to follow him as he flew. "Meet me at my house I'll explain more later."

"Alright Danny, see ya." Said Sam.

"See ya dude." Said Tucker absentmindedly as he continued playing a game on his PDA.

The Phantoms flew off towards Fentonworks with a surprise waiting for them. They soon made it there, noticing that his parents were gone due to the lack of the GAV, they transformed but before they entered however Danny stopped Dani. "Danielle, inside you might not see something that you like so try not to completely destroy it." Danielle walked past him and opened the door. " Come on Danny, what could be inside that is so bad that I would…you…YOU!" She yelled as she attacked the person inside who was it you say? Why none other than Vladimir Masters.

"Now, now Danielle, let's not be rash, I am mearly here to speak to Daniel and-"

"Ragh!" She tackled him and started to punch and kick him.

"Agh!" Vlad yelled as he hit the ground and was hit by Dani's merciless attacks. Danny who took amusement to the poor man's beating, finally decided to pull Dani back as she continued to try to attack Vlad.

"LET ME AT HIM, I'LL DESTROY HIM!" She screamed, rage consumed her eyes.

"Danielle, stop, he's changed, he's not evil anymore." He tried to tell her.

"LIES, ALL LIES!" She said still struggling against Danny's grip.

"Danielle, STOP IT! Now listen I know you hate him, I know you think he's an evil, psychotic fruitloop, but now he's changed sure he's still a fruitloop (hey) oh be quite, but he's changed."

"How did he change?" Dani said, resentment still in her voice.

"Well-"Danny started.

_Flashback_

"_Why is it, that you're always after me Vlad, why do you keep trying to get me as your son?" Danny yelled/asked after he took down Vlad._

_Vlad laying on the ground, was filled with rage. Tears brimmed his eyes and finally he let it all out._

"_You want to know why little badger, you want to, it's because I don't want you to live the same kind of life that I did, for TWENTY YEARS! I was alone with no human contact! My powers cursed me into living out a life of solitude, and I don't want the same to happen to you. You may be Jack's son, but you're also Maddie's and I wouldn't want her child to live the same life as mine." He said, decades of pain and sadness released at that moment."_

_Flashback end_

"We became allies, then friends, now he's like a second father to me, I finally got him to stop trying to kill dad and be evil, but he still has that crush on mom."

"And Danielle, I am truly sorry, for all that I did, could you ever forgive me?" asked Vlad.

"It will take me a long time to forgive you for what you did, if I ever do forgive you, but maybe we can start by saying I'm sorry for almost killing you." Danielle said.

"All is forgiven little one, now on the topic of today's news, you remember how in the news they asked some questions at the end?" Vlad said.

"I don't remember that, I kinda fainted when I found out Danny had a daughter of his own." Jazz said sheepishly.

"Well here they are." Vlad took out a recorder and pressed a button.

"Who is she?...

"Danielle Phantom"

What is her name?...

"Isn't that the same as the last question?

What can she do? …

"A lot, including being annoying."

"Hey!"

Will she grow up to be good or evil? …

"I prefer good, thank you very much."

And most common of all who is her mother?"

"I don't have one."  
(Guess who said which commentary line.")

"That's the thing, when I was in my lab I did some studies and I figured out somethings about Danielle."

_Flashback_

_Vlad was in his lab studying his notes and a DNA sample when he spotted something odd._

'_Odd, Danielle's DNA shows two donors, but Daniel was the only one, the material from his jumpsuit. Vlad quickly did some other tests and what was revealed shocked him._

'_Danielle, she isn't a clone of Daniel…' "She's the daughter of Daniel and a female donor?! How is this possible, and what's worse is that this DNA is strange, it has a combination of multiple bases, human and ectoplasm, but also has many abnormalites. That doesn't narrow it down at all because basically means that any one of Daniel's female friends or enemies, could be the mother…but who?'_

_Flashback end_

"Wait, wait, wait, you're telling that in your sick fruitloop mind you accidently made Danielle as a daughter with both mine and a someone else's DNA? Danny said, almost fainting himself when he heard the news, Jazz actually did faint, and Danielle just stood there with wide eyes.

'I have a mother?'

"I have a mom?" Danielle asked apprehensively, she herself could not believe the news that Vlad had just given.

"Ugh…" Thump! She had fainted and almost hit the ground until Danny caught her.

"Okay this is going to be very hard to get used to and even harder to explain to that one of the many girls I know in my life could be a mother. "Danny said to Vlad while carrying Danielle in is arms.

"I would'nt be surprised if it was your friend Samantha considering how much you two spend time together." Said Vlad, Danny immediately blushed a deep red at what Vlad had said.

"Ehem." Said a voice in the doorway. The two immediately looked at the immediate direction.

"Uh, Sam, hi, how long have you been there." Danny said fearing at what would happen.

"Long enough, we got here after the first flashback. Now if you'll excuse me…ARGH!" She yelled as she tackled Vlad not unlike earlier with Danielle.

After a few minutes of letting Sam hit Vlad Danny decided enough was enough and pulled her away from him as soon as he set down Danielle. A few seconds of struggling she stopped.

"You good?" Asked Danny when he released her. Sam quickly spun around and punched Tucker in the arm before facing Danny again.

"I'm good." She said to him. "That's for laughing." She said to Tucker who was grumbling and rubbing his sore arm.

"So, what now?" Danny asked Sam seriously, the gravity of the situation finally dawning on the group.

"Danny, I won't lie, this definetly came as a surprise to me, but if there's a chance that Danielle could be my daughter then I'll be there for her. I know what it's like to feel as if you don't have a mother who looks after you." Sam then felt a pressure on her waist she looked down and saw Danielle hugging her.

"Thanks, Sam." Danielle said to her.

"You're welcome, Danielle, and even if I'm not your mother biologically, know that I will be there for you, just like Danny." Sam said as she kneeled down to Danielle's height.

The two quickly hugged again, small tears in Dani's eyes.

"You know, I think this might just work out." Tucker said. A groan could be heard as Jazz finally woke up.

"Ugh…what happened…what'd I miss?" She asked, the others trying hard not to laugh at what happened.

"Well explain later, for now let's just relax." Danny said as they started walking to the living room.

"Yeah, I would like to know about my potential new daughter." Said Sam as she followed them. Jazz just started to go bug eyed before she fell again to the ground.

"*sigh* Somebody help me take her to the couch. I swear Jazz, and you say that you're not a spazz." He carried her bridal style and set her on the couch."

"So tell me more about yourself Danielle." Asked Sam as she and Danielle began to talk.

Danny groaned, to which Dani promptly punched him in the arm after a 'hey'.

**At the Nasty Burger **

Unbelievably a historical moment was happening, currently the social heirarchy of Casper High was nearly nonexistant as the various social groups of the school worked together to unravel the mystery of the Phantom father-daughter duo.

It was chaos until Dash stepped up.

"Alright everybody be quite before I wail on you." Said Dash with his classic threat. It was old but it worked.

"Now for this time and only this time are the rules of the social heirarchy going to be bent, but as soon as Monday starts things are going to be back to normal."

"Now you all saw the news, what do we know, and what could be some possi-possib-choices as to what's happening." Dash asked.

"From what we saw they look too similar to be siblings, plus when she cryed out for her father Phantom was the one who answered." Mikey, one of the nerds said.

"We can also clearly tell that he shows great anger when someone who he cares about is in danger." Said Connor, one of the band geeks.

"So, it's obvious that the girl must really be his daughter, I mean did you see what he looked like?" Said Kwan, and all of them shivered at the mental images that were still on their minds.

"The sheer ferocity, his appearance, he sounded like an animal, and it scared us. All of us." Said another one of the students.

"You know Paulina's probably gonna's be pissed." Said Mikey.

"She's always been saying that she's Phantom's soul mate, and now we find out that Phantom probably has a girlfriend and a daughter." says one of the A-listers.

"I wonder who's the mother. Most likely she's a ghost that hasn't been in Amity Park before." Said David another nerd.

"Hey did anybody notice how one of the hunters said that when Phantom was angry his powerlevel was 10?" Star said apparently being the only one that noticed that. This sent a shiver up everybody's spine, because nobody truly knew just how powerful Phantom was.

"Imagine if that wasn't even his full power, like you could see he was holding back when he fought the hunters, the Fentons were one example, what if he just went full power, such a possibility is unreal. He could easily destroy everything, and nothing could stop him." Said Mikey. This sent everybody into a frenzy of hushed whispers as to how powerful Phantom truly is.

"It's a good thing he's a good guy, cause nobody would be able to defeat him if he turned evil." Said a random student.

_They had no idea how close to the truth they were._

**Elsewhere (undisclosed location)**

"You've seen the news sir?"

"Yes, I have but that is not important, how goes Project Phantom Hunter?"

"We still have to do some modifications and some calibrating, plus we need to finish up the chassis and the weapon systems but it will be finished soon."

"The prototype is nearer completion."

"Yes, and Project Ultimate Enemy?"

"Almost complete sir."

"Good, that is all, for now we wait until the right time to strike."

"Yes sir."

"One day, I will find you Phantom but perhaps I should start at that which you care about most."

**And so it begins, who are the mysterious people, what are projects Phantom Hunter and Ultimate Enemy, and what is the prototype. All this and more will be revealed soon in our story.**

**Just for fun Within the next couple of chapters at the end of each one I will put a paragraph or a sentence that will be like a teaser. You can read at your own risk and not every teaser will be chronologically in order or expose something in the next chapter.**

"She's given me something that I have not felt for over 10 years Danny." "What is that?" "A sense of humanity."

**Jack is a goofball, but he's still a scientist, so he should be able to give out good advice everynow and then.**

**Responses to Reviews**

**DarkRaptor4-Thanks for the compliment, and I believe that has been cleared up now.**

**Jim89- Thanks, for a moment I wasn't sure how to do the reactions so I just decided to try to put myself in their shoes. Val will be up soon and Sam has been seen this chapter.**

**Inviso-Al- All will be revealed in due time. I can't exactly give spoilers.**

**DannyPhantom619-You actually just gave me a really good idea, and don't worry, I have an idea on what to do for the mom. And in response to your second review I agree that what happened with Phantom Planet was wrong, but I still love her character.**

**Guest-Oh.**

**Pir84lyf- Spice there will be.**

**JulDavid-Thanks.**

**Danifan3000- Interesting idea, but like I said all will be revealed in due time.**

**6747-Well I like the idea, that Dan still exists in Danny's mind, that Danny still has the chance to become Dan until he is 24, it's a used idea, I know but it's still a good one.**

**Ditto453-I agree. I hope Vlad's beating satisfied you.**

**PhantomWorks-Stories division-I see your logic, for Dan to be the persona of Danny's rage, it's an interesting idea and I have seen it before I believe.**

**And thanks to all my followers**

**By the way, my internet is still screwy, it got up, then it got taken down again, and now it's back again, but I don't know for how long, so if updates take a while, forgive me.**

******Until Next Time**

**-Draconis Ignitus.**


	4. Questions and Arrangements

**Chapter 4: Questions and Arrangements. **

**Let's move it along**

**Skies of Amity**

After a couple hours, it was now 9:00 at night, Danny and Dani decided to take a quick flight/patrol, after which they decided that if nothing was going on, and if there was enough time, they could spend a little time at the park.

Fortunately, the town was mostly quiet with box ghost being the only one to leave the zone. And as such we now see the new father/daughter duo, on the swings. Currently they were on the swings, and Danny, was teaching Danielle how to swing.

"This is confusing, it sounds so simple yet it's so hard to do." Said Danielle, who was trying and failing, to get her swing to swing.

"I know, it gets annoying, but eventually you'll get the hang of it." Said Danny, who contrary to Danielle, was swinging quite nicely.

They decided to play a little bit more around the playground. Danny knew that Danielle looked too old to be playing at the slides and everything, after all she is biologically 12, but she does however have the mentality of the young child.

All goes well until one fateful moment.

_Snap!_

'Frick.'

**Valerie's POV**

I was flying around on my hover board, patrolling, all I got was box ghost, but before I could get him Danny and Dani, come in and pop him into a Fenton Thermos. Which brings another thing into my mind. 'What the hell, happened, Danielle, the sweet little girl, is now Phantom, that evil ghost's daughter!

I saw what happened in the news report today, along with my father, what happened, definetly scared me about what Phantom's capable of. The ferocity and brutality, he scared me, because even though he was angry he held back, and I wonder on what his true power could be.

_Flashback_

_Me and my dad were watching a movie, one of those stupid funny ones that you're supposed to make fun of. It was going good, until it cut off to the news._

"_I'm Lance Thunder, we interupt your regularly scheduled program, with this news bulletin, a small ghost girl with a strong resemblance to the town ghoul Danny Phantom has been sighted over the park, and is now facing off against the Guys in White and our very own resident ghost hunters the Fentons."_

"_Danielle!" 'Oh no, I just had to have my guns go through a software upgrade, Danielle's going to be in trouble_

_My dad was right next to me and I could tell you could tell he was glad that I was here. I saw Danielle get shot down, I couldn't look, __**"DADDY, HELP ME!" **__I heard hear and…wait, daddy? Who the hell is she talking about?_

_It was then that IT happened a roar of rage caused the both of us to get scared the both of us. I saw a black and white blur that hit the ground, them impact itself knocked down the agents and it was followed by green fire, and icicles! I had a feeling as to who it was, and my suspicions were confirmed when I the dust cleared…Phantom…my enemy._

_But, honestly I was scared, his tone of voice sounded deadly, usually he's all witty, and makes jokes to his enemies…not this time. But his looks, it wasn't normal. I could see the fear in my dad's eyes too, but look at him, he had claws, pointed ears, his hair was like fire, had had freakin fangs!_

_But his eyes, they were red and green and looked on fire, it kinda reminds me of Ghost Rider, if Phantom, you know if Phantom was a flaming skeleton biker that punished the guilty. Fortunately I knew that Phantom cared about Danielle, but the brutality of when he dealt with the hunters, and the Fentons didn't last even a minute!_

_When it was over he grabbed Danielle and looked over her injuries, he then started saying something, I paid attention but the last part shocked me…__**"-STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"**_

'Wait…WHAT?!'

_End Flashback_

I followed the two to the park, honestly it was kinda cute, Phantom playing with Danielle, I knew that even though she was almost a teen biologically, she was still a kid in mind and heart. I watched them a bit, but I still wanted to get answers, so I slowly started to creep up to them, I had a net launcher, I wasn't going to kill Phantom, I don't think Danielle would like that.

It was all going so well until…

_Snap!_

'_Sh*t'_

**Fentons-Maddie**

We were following the Fenton Ghost Tracker there were 3 then one dissapeared, the other two then went to the park and stayed there. I was honest hoping that we might be able to find Phantom and his daughter, I had a lot of questions. Me and Jack were sneaking around and when we got to the location, what I saw, I admit, made me smile, Phantom was playing in the park with his daughter, they looked like a true father and daughter, it makes me wonder whatever happened to the mother.

**Jack**

Maddie nudged me with her elbow and pointed at the scene at the park. It looked adorable, they acted a lot like me an Jazz used to when she was younger and before she went into that psychology phase. 'Ah, the good old days.' The both of us started sneaking, and without ghost weapons, we wanted to show peace. 'Like a ghost could be peaceful.' Since we did hunt his daughter.

We were so close…

_Snap!_

Of course I just had to step on a twig.

'Oh fudge.'

**Neutral POV**

Phantom spun around ectoblasts already in his hands, prepared to fight and protect Danielle if I need to.

"Who's there!" He called out slowly, the three hunters walked up slowly, hands above their heads, Valeries' gun on the ground. Phantom's fingers on his right hand split in two (picture the Vulcan hand thing, but it's pointed at people.) smaller ectoblasts pointed at the Fentons.

"Calm down Phantom, we just want to talk, look we have no weapons, and Red Huntress hear has dropped hers.

Phantom, seeing the situation puts his hand down, discharging the blasts, but he still remains guarded.

"What do you want?" He asked, anger still laced in his voice for what happened earlier that day.

"Easy Phantom, we just want some answers, considering you have just about broken a majority of our theories of ghosts. We just want to ask some questions, and we get some answers." Maddie said.

Phantom seemed to complemtate this, but then he asked "What theories, exactly have I broken?"

"Well, there's our theory of reproduction, the theory of emotion, power, I believe a few others." She said.

"I have an idea." Said Jack, this obviously caused some eyebrows to be raised. "The scientific community as well as the rest of the park should get to know these answers, perhaps tomorrow, we can schedule a time to ask some questions in front of cameras so that people can know the truth."

"That surprisingly sounds like a good idea, I pretty sure I can make it, it can be after one of my ghost fights. Good thing tomorrow's Saturday. Well I have to get going. Oh and Huntress, I believe somebody wants to talk to you." Danny said, as he motioned at Danielle. As she went to Valerie, he continued to talk with the Fentons.

**With Dani&Valerie**

"Dani, please tell me that you aren't the daughter of that evil ghosts." Valerie pleaded to Danielle, hoping that it was all an intricate lie.

"Valerie, my dad isn't evil, and yes he's my dad, we've both been wanting this for a while and we finally found eachother today. I know you _think _ he ruined your life, but all you lost was money and popularity but what you did gain, was character, and friends. Plus Cujo isn't even his dog." Danielle said.

Valerie, comtemplated this, and while much of it was true, it didn't mean that she was going to trust Phantom and time soon, but at least she would stop hunting him, for Danielle's sake at the very least.

"Fine, but I'm not trusting him anytime soon. He still destroyed my suit and revealed me in front of my father. Do you know how much trouble that caused?" Valerie said still mad at Danny.

"And it was all for good reason Valerie." The two girls turned towards the voice and saw Danny looking at them.

**A bit earlier with Danny&Fentons`**

We were talking about what to do, so far we made a plan, they would pretend to capture me with a fake ectoplasmic net, then they would ask me questions and I would answers, in front of cameras too. Just in case the GIW came back I could easily take the net off and fly away.

Apparently according to Maddie, that even though I'm an lying piece of ectoplasmic scum, no girl should live without a father. We finished up and I floated over to where Dani and Valerie were, what I heard made me even more proud of Danielle.

"Fine, but I'm not trusting him anytime soon. He still destroyed my suit and revealed me in front of my father. Do you know how much trouble that caused?" I heard Valerie say.

"And it was all for good reason Valerie." I said. "I knew that you were not in the suit at the time, so I had no reason to hold back on my power. I unmasked you to your father because I couldn't let you fight Pariah Dark, for even that battle nearly killed me. I could not let anybody else carry that burden." Danny said with a tone of regret in his voice.

The two had a stare down for a moment, until Valerie gave in with a sigh. "Alright but what about the robberies, and the whole mayor incident."

"A staff that could control ghosts, and the entire ghost pd overshadowing people." Danny replied to her. The two looked at each other again before Valerie replied. "Fine but if you do anything, you're done for spook." Valerie warned.

The two Phantoms started to float higher about to fly away before Maddie spoke up again. "Phantom, if the girl is your daughter, then…who is her mother?" "As an old friend of mine said, all will be revealed in due time." The two then proceeded to fly away and turn invisible.

The Fentons and Valerie soon went their own ways. Preparing themselves for tomorrow the Fentons wrote a list of questions while Valerie prepared her weapons just in case Danny did anything.

**With the Phantoms **

The father daughter duo was heading to Sam's house since she said Dani could sleep there until a better living arrangement could be made. She would be in one of the guest rooms, and due to her house being pretty big it wouldn't be too difficult to hide her from her parents.

"Thanks for everything Dad." Danielle said to Danny while he tucked her in. Danny smiled at her. "You know I would do anything for you Dani, now go to sleep tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.

"Thanks Daddy, I love you." She said before finally falling asleep. Danny beemed at her before kissing the top of her head and saying. "I love you too, Danielle."

**And the chapter ends, it's a bit smaller than last couple of ones but here it is. I honestly have to thank everybody for their support.**

**Response to Reviews**

**Nightshade1712-I was wondering who would figure it out.**

**DannyPhantom619- The reactions of the ghosts will be seen soon. And I agree on your POV of them.**

**Pir84lyf-Yep**

**Jim89-You are a very perceptive person, I admire that, and I do hope this story will sastify you.**

**Randomness-sama-Thank you.**

**Deathwatch 45- All will be revealed in due time.**

**THE NIGHTS RAGE-Thanks.**

**Randamwriter-I thought it would be a nice funny thing to add in, glad to see you liked it.**

**And now for this chapter's teaser trailer, read at your own risk but remember nothing is chronological.**

"_**It has a flamethrower…in it's mouth! WHAT IS THIS THING?!"**_

_**Until next time my friends.**_

_**-Draconis Ignitus**_


	5. Answers and Coverups

**Chapter 5: Answers and Coverups**

**The Next Day**

True to his word, Phantom was there fighting another ghost, this time Skulker who like always-

"I will get your pelt at the foot of my bed ghost child!" Said Skulker launching a barrage of missiles at Danny.

"Sorry Skulker, but today ain't your day, and it never will be." Danny says as he dodges and shoots the missiles out of the sky. Before quickly firing a powerful ectoblast that heavily dented his armor and sucking him up in the thermos.

"Hey dad." Danielle said suddenly popping up from behind of Danny, promptly scaring him.

"Yikes, really Danielle, stop scaring me like that." "But what's the fun in that. The reactions you make are hilarious." She said, the two quickly hugged. _"Valerie's on the roof, just incase the Fentons lie about the net not affecting you. She has a claw-gun that can remove the net if it negates your powers." "Thanks, make sure to…_Ack!" He didn't get to finish as he was shot out of the sky and crashed into the ground.

'Damn, well looks like my parents made good on their promise, but the force behind that thing, is that even possible for a thing in holes in it?' Danny thought. He saw the Fentons approach him. 'Well, it's show time.' "Danielle, fly away, I'll follow you soon." He said to Danielle, with fake worry in his voice. She caught on the act and with fake worry in her voice as well, she argued.

"But dad-"

"NOW! I'll follow you later. Just go home."

Danielle, moves forward before she turns around and flies away, turning invisible in the process. Danny turns towards the Fentons. "Alright, what now Fentons?" "We have questions ghost boy, and we want answers."

"Alright, I'll answer your questions, but only if you let me go afterwards. I have a daughter to get back to after all." Danny said.

"We'll see what we can do, we may hate ghosts, but no one should lose a father." Maddie said."

"I'm guessing that you want the reporters to record my answers?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, we do, well, first question, how is your daughter?" Started Maddie before she was cut off by Danny. "How does she even exist? Same way humans are born though she was a special case."

"What do you mean?" Asked Jack, Danny sighed scratching the back of his head before answering. "Honestly, she's only about a year old, but a scientist ghost came and stole her, he was trying to see if advanced growth processing would work on ghosts, she has the mentality of a small child in a twelve year old's body."

"What happened to the scientist?" "He's gone, the process that he used on her robbed her of the childhood she could have gotten, and I don't know of anyway to change her back." Danny said.

"Wow, well then next question, you clearly have show the emotions, fear, rage, love, protectiveness, it was too realistic to be fake, it's made us…rethink…our views on ghosts." Madde said.

"Well, like I said, most ghosts have the capacity to feel any kind of emotion, whether it be happiness and love, to sadness and hate. You know I really am glad that you're reconsidering your views on ghosts, this could mean new possibilities, for both our worlds." Danny said, inside, he was proud of his parents.

"Don't get any big ideas spook, you still have to answer for your actions with the mayor and the robberies." Jack said.

"How many times to I have to say this, everybody was overshadowed, I got framed by a ghost with a serious grudge on me and don't you remember freakshow with the whole circus gothica thing. His staff could control ghosts." Danny explained to the hunters.

"Alright, now let's go back to our questions, Phantom, did you know that your power level is 10?" Asked Maddie. Danny paled, it was obvious that he did not, it was confirmed through a shake of his head.

"I had no idea, the last time I checked my power levels was a couple months ago, and it was only 8." "That's another enigma about you Phantom, usually ghosts, when they grown in power, it's in one fell swoop, but you, your power levels are changing gradually. I don't know if this will lead to a build up of one last power spike into your permanent form, or until if it will just continue to be gradual." "To be honest, considering my luck, it's probably going to be the first and honestly, that scares me. But I can tell you that that is not he same with the most ghosts, very rarely is a ghost capable of this." Danny said.

"Hey quick question Phantom, if the girl is your daughter, then who is her mother, and where is she?" Jack asked Danny. Danny apprehensive because he didn't know who the mother was simply came up with a quick lie.

"She's…gone." Danny said. 'And Danielle, has to live without a mother.'

"I'm sorry I asked, so does that mean that she's living without a mother?" Maddie asked. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her, did she leave you two?" "Yeah, so that he could be with me!" (Guess who said that.) Danny's eyes turned red, "HOW DARE YOU! I LOVED HER WITH ALL MY CORE, she was taken from me by an enemy, and I do not know if she still even exists. Danielle is all I have left of her, it is why I acted so strongly to when she was attacked."

"We're so sorry Phantom, though we must talk about something. You birth parents should have told you this, considering at how young you are." Maddie said. The reporters, and the audience starterd snickering as they saw Phantom's reaction as to what they were implying.

"You don't mean…oh god, please no, I got that from both my human parents, and my ghost guardian, that much I still remember of my life." Danny pleaded, only for his attempts to be fruitless, when he trieed to take off the net. 'Oh don't tell me this thing has an on/off switch.' As he saw Jack flip a switch that activated the net.

"Sorry, my boy, but it seems you need a refresher. Plus hey, consider this payback for the times you've escaped us." Jack said, as he had laughed at Phantom.

"Now, let's begin…" Maddie started as Danny groaned at what was to come.

**A while later**

The audience, comprised of civilians and reporters was laughing at Danny's expense while recording the entire conversation as well as his reaction. Danny had his face in his hands, a heavy shade of green marking his embarassment on his cheeks.

"Please stop." Danny pleaded for the umpteenth time. Fortunately the Fentons had finished, but not before scarring Danny's mind. By this time nobody could keep a straight face, and it would be impossible with what happens next.

"Daddy?" Danny looked up and saw his daughter floating over them. The audience almost immediately sombered as they remembered at what had happened to the young girl.

"Danielle, what are you doing here?" "Well, I went home, but after a while I came back, I heard you talking about mom, and something else, which reminds me. Where do babies come from?" Danielle asked her father innocently. By this time everybody had burst out laughing as they realized what Phantom had to do now.

"Oh please, god no." Danny said to himself. He groaned out loud as well, shaking his head as he laughed at his own misfortune. Jack turned off the net and helped Phantom up, he was chuckling as well as he remembered what had happened when he had to give the talk to Jazz and Danny, Danny was mostly fine, but Jazz was pretty scarred.

"I'll explain when we get home. Come on Danielle, we're in for a long night." He said as he started flying with Danielle right behind him. They turned invisible as they headed towards Fentonworks, Danny called Vlad and told him to meet him at Fentonworks since he had to drop of Skulker into the zone, little did he know Skulker heard everything that had happened, and though he knew that a lot of it was a lie, he could clearly hear one thing, the whelp had a daughter, and soon the entire zone would know of it.

**Later, after Skulker had gotten flushed.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU NEVER PUT ANY OF THAT INFORMATION WHEN SHE WAS CREATED!" Danny yelled at Vlad, annoyed at what he would have to explain to Danielle. Vlad himself was silently laughing at Danny's predicament.

"I mean that at the time, it did not occur to me that perhaps Danielle would find someone of her own to be with and as such I had not downloaded that certain branch of information into her mind while she was being created." Vlad said to Danny. Danielle stood to the side, wondering what was so bad about what she had asked.

"Dad, what's wrong, it's just a simple question." Danny hesistated before answering his daughter. "It's not that the question isn't simple, it's just that the answer is difficult to explain, just follow me, I'll explain everything soon." He said as he went to his room with her floating behind him.

**In Danny's room**

"Well, let's get this over with, alright Danielle, now what I'm about to say may shock you so be prepared." Danny said. Danielle with a confident smirk on her face replied to him. "Oh come on it can't be that bad." "Famous last words." Danny said with a grumble. "Well…let's get started."

**A bit later**

Danielle, had wide eyes of disbelief as her face expression turned to one of disgust as her mind struggled to process the information her father had given her. "So the guy, and the girl, and the touching and…ugh." She shuddered from the mental images she had gotten.

"Told you, how about we go get some ice cream, my paretns aren't yet home, most likely they're at the store getting tech for their inventions." "Yeah, that sounds good." Danielle said, they both walked out of the room. Danielle was still in a freaked out state, when they got downstairs they were meet with the knowing looks and smirks of Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Vlad, all trying but failing to hide their laughter at Danielle's state.

"Shut up." Danny said as he flew out of the house both invisbly and intangibaly (is that even a word?) with Danielle in tow, they went to the nearest ice cream store, still in Phantom form as it would seem weird for Fenton to be seen with a small girl that hasn't been seen before. The patrons in the restaurant looked over to them before they started snickering at Danielle's facial expression. They came up to the counter. "One cookies and cream sundae, with caramel sauce and what do you want?" "Same, I get it from you." "Alright then double that order." Danny told the waitress. "Alright then, I saw what happened in the news today and I can imagine what happened, so this is on the house." "Thank you maam."

They both ate in silence until Danielle spoke up. "You know, I probably shouldn't have asked that question." "To be honest, I'm glad that yo asked, at least now we won't have to go over it again, and you no know what you need to know for the future. For now let's go home." "Okay dad, thanks for the ice cream. They didn't notice that people had recorded their entire conversation. One was posting it on youtube as 'After the Talk with the Phantoms'.

The two quickly went to Sam's house so that Danielle could sleep, after which Danny quickly went to his own home. It was a peaceful night but for the next couple of days, things would definetly be chaotic, in both the human world and the ghost zone.

**In the Ghost Zone**

After Skulker had been dropped in the Ghost Zone by Danny, he quickly spread the news, Phantom had a daughter, and it was definetly going to be interesting for the next couple of days.

**And so ends this chapter, sorry for the wait, but school has started up and I was pretty busy, but hey I'm back, though updates may take a while. I thank you for waiting though.**

**Response to Reviews**

**Drizzt- Don't worry, I don't plan on infringing on anyone but there will be somethings similar to other fanfics and thank you, I wanted to make something somewhat original.**

**Inviso-Al- Does this chapter answer your questions?**

**Randomness-sama- I agree, I like Clockwork, and I'll see what I do.**

**Jim89- Thank you for the review, and no you're it's going to be a while, but the whole mother concept will be revealed in due time.**

**Pir84lyf-It all depends.**

"**The Prototype is complete. Send out the hunter."**

**REVIEW PLEASE I WANT THE REVIEWS!**

**Until Next Time**

**-Draconis Ignitus**


End file.
